Crash Course
by RichardCross
Summary: A radio station prize, 7 tickets to California for an all expenses payed trip. Something went wrong. Now Mordecai, Rigby, and the others are trapped in the wilderness with no-one but themselves. A test against nature, instinct, and each other.
1. Wake up call

Purple. Purple. It was a good color, relaxing. He liked purple.

A shirt? He was wearing a purple shirt. Did he wear shirts? He didn't think so. Pink, there was pink too. The shirt was warm. Too warm, and runny.

His head hurt. A plane overhead. No, next to him. No, all around him. Its engines were everywhere. Someone was screaming, another terrified passenger. Always one. Why was he so warm? Who was yelling for him?

Stop shaking me. Stop I'm tired and I want to sleep and why am I wearing a purple and pink shirt. Why is it so loud and why can't I open my eyes. Why are you yelling at me.

Someone slapped him, hard. His eyes snapped open all the way, from half dream to full alert. The shirt was his body, blue feathers soaked in blood. His blood? Was he bleeding?

The plane was gone. Passengers gone. No, one was here. Rigby, right on top of him. Yelling, but his voice was a high pitched ringing. He could read the words.

_Wake up._

_Help me_

_Don't die_

_Mordecai!_

"Mordecai wake up damn it!"

His hearing was back. Feeling. The engine was on, spinning right beside him. It roared.

"Wha. What…"

"Mordecai I need your help get up!"

Rigby limped off. The plane wasn't gone, it was torn. Someone was yelling for help and Rigby was trying to help them.

Mordecai got up slowly. He had trouble, his arm was cut deep and bleeding and his chest was bleeding, tiny bits of metal protruding from it.

He walked slowly to where Rigby was, his mind unable to process what was around him.

A forest, too bright. Snow, no wait ashes, falling from the sky. The engine was running down. Someone face down in the dirt.

"Mordecai help me!"

He jerked his head back to Rigby. Someone was trapped in a seat. It was Margret. Someone was on the other side of the seat, Eileen.

He walked over and picked up a piece of random shrapnel. It was sharp, cutting into his hand.

"Is the seatbelt stuck?" he asked. His voice was Horace.

"Its jammed Mordecai do something!" Eileen yelled.

He slashed downwards, cutting the belt.

Margret toppled out unconscious. Mordecai looked at her. Her head was bleeding hard. Her chest had cuts from the seatbelt. She was breathing though, and Eileen was already using a random shirt as a bandage.

"Rigby" Mordecai moaned, "Who else is there"

"What happened! We were flying and then something happened and then-"

"Rigby who else is there!" Mordecai demanded.

"I don't know!"

"Well come on we need to find the others"

He ran in the general direction of a few scattered screams. Rigby trailed behind him.

The back end of the plane was in a small clearing. Someone was half in and half out of the open hole. Wires hung down and metal smoked and protruded in all directions. Suitcases were open and strewn all around.

Someone yelled.

Mordecai ran to the plane end, Rigby once again following. The yell was louder as they got inside, and it was joined by someone calling for help. One voice was distinguishable.

"Pops!"Mordecai yelled, "Hold still I'm coming to get you!"

"Please hurry Mordecai I need assistance!"

He looked left and right. Most seats were empty. One had a passenger Mordecai didn't know. His head was smashed to the seat in front of him with part of the planes roof.

Pops was in the back row; next to him was an empty seat where Benson sat.

"He was in the latrine" Pops explained as he struggled to get up. The seat in front of him was bent back, covering his legs.

The person calling for help grew louder.

"Rigby go help them I got Pops"

"Yeah man be careful"

"Just go!"

He limped off.

Mordecai positioned himself to Pop's side. He grabbed the seats cushions with his good arm and lifted with all his might. It budged, but not much. He tried again, harder and with his knees. The seat jerked up and Mordecai was caught off balance, falling to the floor and hitting his cut arm on the wall.

Pop's got up and went to his aid. He asked if he was okay.

"Yeah pops I'm fine. Go outside and find Margret, the red robin okay?"

"Right away chap"

Pops ran off to find them, looking uninjured. Mordecai was worried that he would get sucked into the engine, like on Lost, but he couldn't hear it anymore.

Lost. If this want TV come to life he didn't know what was.

Rigby came back, supporting Benson on his shoulders, which was impressive because he was half Benson's height.

"Benson's leg is broken man."

He looked and sure enough the leg was twisted. Benson himself was unconscious.

"GO take him to Margret and Eileen, then come back and help me look for more people"

"Alright man."

He left. Mordecai got up, using the seat beside him to stabilize himself, and continued walking around the end of the plane. No-one else was there except the dead man. He found a stray water bottle and poured it over his arm and chest, noticing the shards in him for the first time.

He was in shock, feeling mostly gone from his body. If he was going to pull out the shards, it was going to be now.

The first one was small, only a few centimeters in. He dropped it and counted the rest, 6 more In all.

The next one was about an inch, and a small jet of blood followed it. He dropped it and moved on to the third, fourth, and fifth one.

The last one was the deepest, in there by about 3 inches by his best estimation. When he pulled it, a bolt of pain shot through his abdomen, and blood rushed out to catch the intruding metal.

Rigby came back and he poured the rest of the water over his bloody feathers.

"The dude at the front of the hole woke up, I took him too. I can't find the other part of the plane. Mordecai what the hell happened?"

"I don't know man, just keep cool. Help me find anything that we can use, water or food or clothes, everything. Well take it to the hole and start bringing everybody in here."

"Okay. Dude, you're my brother, you know that right?"

"Yeah man, now shut up and help me"

They searched top and bottom, but only found clothes, a few bottles of water, and a couple packets of peanuts and jerky.

"What're we gonna do man, were dead. We crashed in the middle of nowhere and everyone's dead and no one even knows where we are. We are so dead, so dead"

Mordecai grabbed him with both his hands and shook his shoulders hard.

"We are NOT going to die, okay? We are going to find the others and call for help and get saved, but right now we need to get Margret and Eileen and Pops and Benson and whoever else we found, and we need to get them to safety."

Rigby nodded. Mordecai saw tears fill his eyelids. He pulled the furry raccoon in for a hug, a tight and long one.

"We are going to be OKAY bro; we are going to be fine"

Outside, the sun stayed high in the noon sky. Ashes fell from the burning trees, but soon they would putter out. A group of people huddled together next to a stray seat and waited for Mordecai and Rigby to come back.

A bird sang a sweet melody and flew above the tree tops.

**I have NO idea what I'm thinking. But since I have all summer, and lots of spare time, I think I'll roll with it.**

**Chapter two up soon, each will be very short (or maybe long, who knows)**

**Until next time, bye! **


	2. All aboard

Big, imposing. It blocked out the sun and made a loud roaring in his ears.

A shove from next to him.

"C'mon mordecai get on the plane!" Benson yelled over the engines. 

He complied, grabbing his suitcase and climbing the stairs. The plane wasn't really that big anyway, not even one if those double deckers with the hot waitresses and tiny cocktails. No, this plane was small, cheap, and uncomfortable. But hey, it was free.

The inside was cool, that was a plus. Rigby was already in the back, waving wildly. Like Mordecai could forget he was there.

"Dude we're goin to California!"He yelled, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah man, beaches and babes!" He replied, high-fiving the raccoon.

"Speaking of, I heard you brought Maaarrrgreet" he sneered

"Totally, and Eileen too, just for you"

"Aw man what? I don't want her here…"

"Yes you do, you totally like her"

He blushed under his fur. Mordecai snickered, looking forward to a whole week with just him, his bro, and Margret.

Well, Pops Benson and Skips too. Oh yeah, and they secretly got Don to join in too. Mordecai smiled at the anticipation of the raccoons face when he would see Don…

He saw Margret's red feathers a few rows up. He was going to call out when a hostess appeared. Behind her skips walked to the front, along with a crouching Don. Mordecai glanced at Rigby, making sure he didn't see his younger brother. It was still so weird, Don being so much bigger and more mature but Rigby was still so much smaller.

The hostess began talking.

"Please keep your seatbelt buckled in throughout takeoff. When it is safe to get up a sign will appear telling you so. Please remember that blah blah blah"

Her words formed into monotone, useless background. Mordecai took another look around, surveying his companions for the next few hours.

No one special really. A man in a business suit, some woman cradling a tiny dog, a pregnant teenager sitting with a stern looking dad. For the most part the section Mordecai was in was empty.

Except.

Margret was still there.

Mordecai knew, as soon as he and Rigby won the tickets, that this was his chance to land her. To make her notice him.

To love him back.

Suddenly the plane jerked. From behind him he heard Pops laugh, loud and full. Rigby nearly fell out of his seat. Benson cursed.

It was take off. Mordecai turned to the window and saw the plane slowly turn, going forward at the same time. It made him sick to his stomach.

"You alright man? You look like you're about to hurl" Rigby asked

Mordecai shook his head

"Yeah man, just a little sick"

Rigby shook his head and made clicking sounds with his tongue

"We haven't even taken off yet man"

"Dude shut up I'm fine!"

He snickered and lay back in his seat. Mordecai tried to do the same, but the seat felt like plastic and he couldn't get comfortable. It didn't help that the one in front of him was knocking at his knees every time he moved.

He looked out the window and saw they hadn't even left the ground yet.

With an internal sigh he wondered how in the world he was going to make in through this trip.

Maybe if he just…

With a jerk the plane left the ground. Mordecai felt his stomach dive down as he fought to keep his food. It was a close battle, but as the plane leveled out his food went back down and his stomach settled.

The captain's voice came on over the speakers. It was crackly and hard to understand. Something about success and… Did he say opium?

"Dude", Rigby said, "Is like, a regular flight?"

Mordecai chuckled a little.

"Like we can talk about regular"

Rigby shrugged.

"I'm just sayin, is this how it goes? I thought we nearly hit that truck…"

"Dude, I'm sure the pilot knows what he's doing"

Mordecai's words were hollow. He was sure the pilot was high. Probably high with babes all over him and he was napping with his feet on the steering wheel and he had grenades.

Yup.

That's what was happening.

But he kept his mouth shut. He knew it was dumb to be so scared of a stupid plane. Hell he was a BIRD. He should love the sky, but really it terrified him.

Maybe if he could find a good position he could sleep. He tried left. Right. Sitting up and then nearly laying down. So he gave up and sat back for the long haul. He stretched and relaxed, ready for the next three hours of flying until they got to where ever they boarded the next plane.

Before he knew it he was sleeping.

He was soaring in the air, wings holding him high. Margret was next to him. Their hands almost touched. He reached out a little further…

The air shook.

No it was the plane, the plane shook. He woke up, neck stiff and body rigid. Rigby was sleeping on his shoulder. Drooling actually. Mordecai pushed him off.

The plane shook again, knocking some cases out of the overhead. Mordecai got up, not seeing the warning from the sign in the front.

It was only a few cases.

He put them back in one by one. On the last one an attendant came out.

"Sit down sir!" she yelled.

Mordecai was baffled at her tone.

"Its ok dude I was just putting these away"

"Sit down now!" she yelled again.

Just then all hell broke loose.

Mordecai saw a wing snap out of the corner of his eye. It was like a twig. Parts of it flew sideways into the plane. It ripped through the hull. People screamed. The attendant was gone, there one second and gone the next. Someone yelled for his mother. A baby screamed.

Something hit mordecai. Glass, biting into his arm. He yelled and tried to get back in his seat. The masks deployed, tangling him up.

The plane ripped, metal shredding and creaking. The air tried to suck him out into the sky. The plane fell slowly. Mordecai grabbed a seat, but it snapped away in his hands and he was thrown out.

In utter confusion and terror he tried to flap his wings.

**As you may have noticed, this is out of order. **

**I was stuck on how to begin the next chapter, so I went back and described the plane crashing. **

**Also, I think they may be in Canada, thrown of course for some reason. Not sure what yet, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Oh yeah, and I should be putting up chapters in no less than 2 week intervals now that summer is here.**

**Till next time **


	3. Night visitors

He woke up dizzy, head spinning. At first he thought he was back on the plane, flying safely and in the comfort of the metal hull.

But his arm was hurting, still burning from the hand sanitizer. They didn't even know if it was safe to use on wounds, but Eileen said it was alright.

Speaking of which, she swam into his line of vision. She shook him lightly, but he waved his hand to show he was already awake.

"Sorry", she said, "But it's your turn, and…"

"It's alright Eileen I know" he murmured. "Is it day yet?"

"Nope, sorry but it might be around midnight"

He groaned. 4 hour shifts, which would get them through the night. But his whole body ached. Like it was a massive bruise. He tried to shuffle over, to swing his legs down, but he ended up falling. Eileen tried to help him up but he shooed her away and did it himself.

Every joint popped. His back, his shoulders, his hands, his legs, he even thought his ribs might have popped. He looked at his bent back seat, blaming it but knowing it was the crash. Even so, he gave it a kick. Someone farther back in the hull groaned. HE couldn't see who it was, but it sounded like either Rigby or Pops.

He realized that he was probably the strongest one in the group right now. Even Walter, The man Rigby saved, was too weak to do more than eat and drink.

Eileen shook him again.

"Mordecai, you're spacing out"

He shook his head, but it only made him hurt.

Still, it was his turn. He stumbled to the gaping hole, picking up the makeshift spear Eileen made. It was nothing more than a knife tied to the end of a stick, but it was better than nothing. Especially when he heard some jungle animal howl in the distance.

He was thankful Eileen was here.

Small fires from the crash still lingered in the clearing, giving him a bit of light. The most interesting things to look at were the bodies, which weren't very interesting at all. Grotesque positions, gore streaked all across the forest floor, and the animals coming and going to feed on them. They would need to clear the bodies soon, or find a way to scare off pigs or wolves or whatever else was here.

He missed home already.

His first vacation and he gets in a plane crash.

For some reason that was funny and he had to stifle laughter. Eileen was only a few seats behind him, sleeping restlessly. He wondered if he was tossing and turning in his seat too.

His arm started burning again.

It took all Mordecai had to not rip off the shirt tied around his wound and scratch it like crazy. He didn't know how that would help, but it was what he felt anyway.

Something stirred in the underbrush, the rustling coming from his right.

He was almost completely turned when the wolf leapt from the bushes and attacked him.

He managed to bring the shaft of the spear in between him and the grey wolf just as it landed on his stomach. Its claws dug into his shoulders and he fell backwards.

It snarled savagely, foam dripping into Mordecai's face as the wolf swung its head from side to side. It snapped over and over. Not quite able to reach his beak.

"Help!" he screamed.

It jerked foreword, muzzle right in his face. It took a chomp, but fortunately only got a mouthful of feathers.

"Hey someone HELP ME!" he screamed again.

He used all his might to push it off, the spear breaking in two just as it went to the ground.

It lunged for him again, but Mordecai was ready. He gripped the knife end of the spear harder and put it out in front of him.

Just then a second wolf erupted from his left.

It snapped at his neck, but his knees gave out just in time. It got a mouthful of head plume.

The two wolves stood side by side now, both snarling and ready for blood.

"Mordecai!" Eileen shouted from the plane. She was behind the wolves, which meant the wolves were between him and the plane.

He had no escape.

"DO something!" he yelled back, keeping his eyes locked in the wolves. HE began slowly backing up, the wolves advancing slowly foreword.

Think, he had to think. What advantage did he have? The knife? That was no good, he could maybe by some miracle kill ONE, but the other would be a problem.

He had to stop, a still burning chair blocking his retreat. The flames warmed his back.

Flames.

Fire.

As fast as he could he turned around and thrust the wood end of the spear into the fire. It instantly caught.

He heard a wolf leap.

He swung around, swinging the torch with all his might.

It connected with the wolfs face, sparks and flames assaulting its eyes and fur. He instantly smelled burning hair.

The second wolf lunged, ad mordecai made his knees give away. It sailed right over him, landing in the chair.

He got up and ran to the plane. Torch in one hand and knife in the other.

There was suddenly weight thrown on his back. One of the wolfs had caught up to him, pinning him to the ground.

"Help!" Mordecai yelled.

It snarled, and he felt it snap back in preparation for the killing bite.

Something connected to its face with a meaty thud. Blood dripped onto his back as the wolf howled in pain.

He threw it off and began running again. He saw Pops and Eileen at the entrance. Pops hurled another rock. The thud behind him told him it was a bull's eye.

Eileen grabbed him as soon as he was close enough. She left her won weapon, a broken bottle, behind and carried him to his seat.

"Pops" he murmured

"He's fine Mordecai, he can handle himself. You need to sit. That was crazy!"

The wrap on his arm was bleeding again, adrenaline fueling the flow by making his heart beat like crazy.

Eileen moved him left and right, making sure he wasn't bitten or scratched too badly. Rigby ran by them carrying an armload of rocks and shrapnel, supposedly as ammunition. He gave Mordecai a worried glance, but snarls from the front made him hurry off without a word.

"You need to lay down pumpkin" Eileen said softy.

"But I still have like 3 hours"

"You've done your share for tonight"

He couldn't argue, but he refused to sleep. Instead he handed Eileen the knife and went to check on Benson and Margret.

They both were still unconscious, but breathing. Margret had a white tee-shirt wrapped around her head, stopping the bleeding. Benson's leg was stuck out in a terribly painful angle, but he only seemed mildly discomforted by it as he slept. Walter snored loudly.

This is what's left. The seven of them out here alone. If they could only find Skips and Don he might feel better, but they had no idea where the front could be.

He sighed and sat down, deciding the problem would have to wait until morning.


	4. Falling sideways

_RRRRIIIIIP_

He opened his eyes, sweat and blood filling them almost instantly. The longer tuffs of hair on his head hung in greasy strands.

Another long, loud rip. His jerked foreword a little, but the belt still held him in his seat.

Don closed his eyes, screwing them shut as hard as he could and counting to ten.

_One_

There was a crash

_Two_

He was on his way to California

_Three_

A wing broke

_Four_

Skips forced him into a seat

_Five_

Skips isn't here

_Six_

The plane is on its nose

_Seven_

He remembered flying over a huge forest

_Eight_

Feeling returned to his legs and arms

_Nine_

Another massive rip as the belt gave away

_Ten_

He fell like a rock.

He was ten rows up, just at the top. He hit the seat in front of him with the right side of his ribcage. He flipped in air and hit his back on the eighth row. Fortunately he landed on the back of the seat, so he didn't fall any more for the moment.

Unfortunately when he turned to cough, blood came out in a big wad.

"Crap" he murmured.

Just then the seat broke.

It tilted to the side, spilling his back into the aisle. He tried to turn around and grab the carpet floor with his claws, but instead he hit his face on another seat. He landed on the floor feet first.

There was a snap in his leg.

"DARNIT" he screamed, bone bulging under the skin of his leg. He collapsed on the cabin wall, door right next to him. If anything could go right, at least he didn't fall through.

That didn't stop him from feeling intense pain and nearly passing out.

He stifled a sob as he propped himself up. Leaning on the roof of the plane, he turned his head and puked. Blood and bile poured from his mouth. He retched a second time, but only blood came out. The third time it was nothing more than red tinged spit.

He closed his eyes to the world. To the plane, and the death stench that was filling his nose. To the forest, and the sounds of birds chirping.

"Um, excuse me?" Came a small voice from his right.

He was surprised. Hanging there in the seat was a teenage girl, maybe 16. She just hung there, her red hair fraying all around her head.

"Can you, um, get me down? I mean, I know you just like fell and everything, but the belt is starting to cut me and…"

Don wearily sat up, constantly staring at her.

"I can't stand" he murmured

"Well I can't help you if you don't help me" she replied. She tried fidgeting with the metal clasp, but it was bent and dented.

He drew ion a huge breath and began counting to ten again.

_One_

HE eased himself foreword just a bit, but even so his leg was wrought with agony.

_Two_

If he was going to get out of the plane, he needed the girl

_Three_

He was on the cockpit door, it creaked underneath him.

_Four_

Oh god his leg, it felt like someone was shoving hot barbwire into his leg and beating it with a hammer.

_Five_

Somehow he was already at the girl. She grasped his shoulder and stared at him with emerald eyes.

_Six_

She kept him steady as he tried to get on his knee.

_Seven_

When he was propped up he turned away and vomited more bile and blood. The girl slapped him across the face to keep him awake

_Eight_

He wearily began scratching at the belt with his claws. They weren't sharp, but they worked.

_Nine_

He was nearly finished with one strap when he collapsed on the floor.

_Ten_

He tried to pass out. Instead the girl finished tearing the belt and knelt down infront of him. She slapped him across the face again, harder than before. When he tried again she flicked the buldge under his skin softly.

Don jolted up, searing pain stabbing at him all over. He tried to scream but nothing came out. The girl grabbed him and forced him to stand on his good leg.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"No" was all she said.

He put nearly all his weight on her. Even so she didn't drop him. When they reached the cockpit door she stomped it open.

"We need to get down there" she said soothingly.

"How?"

"I'll go first, and then you try. I'll be here to keep you from hurting yourself too much"

He shook his head.

"No, you're too small, we need another way down"

"There isn't any other way!" she insisted

"Find one!"

She sighed.

"Fine"

The girl let go of him and jumped. She landed on the back of the pilot seat. Don fell back, landing on his butt, his feet hanging over the edge.

"What does that solve?" He yelled, holding back tears as his leg was put through another volley of agony.

Instead of replying she grabbed his good ankle and pulled him down. HE only had time for a whimper as he was falling, then caught by the deceptively strong teenager.

"Now do you trust me?"

He nodded faintly.

But there was still the errand of getting out.

As if reading his thoughts, the girl nodded to the broken window.

"If the pilot and co-pilot made it out through there, we can too"

Don said nothing as she eased him down onto the console. He felt the dials and lights under hios good leg, while he tried to keep the other one off the ground.

She hopped down next to him, her red curly hair fraying everywhere.

"What's your name?" Don asked.

"Amy" She replied, easing through the window.

The glass shards fell down into the dirt, while some smaller ones stuck to her jeans.

"I'm Don" he said, realizing it sounded dumb at the moment but not caring.

She made it out and planted her feet firmly.

"Ok Don, I need you to get as low as you can and jump, alright?"

"Sure"

He winced as he brought the broken leg up and made sure it went through the window. The pain he felt was indescribable, but almost like his leg was folding into itself while causing flamed and acid to spew forth onto the bone.

Almost.

Even so he slowly slid down. His waist was almost out of the plane when his grip let go and he fell.

Amy, true to her word, caught him.

But in falling his leg had flown down and kicked the ground hard. When Amy laid him down on the ground, the pain had knocked him unconscious.


	5. Troubling thoughts

Around the time the sun came up, Benson regained consciousness.

Mordecai was just staring at him and Margret, not thinking. His arms hurt. His chest hurt.

His everything hurt.

It really sucked.

Then out of nowhere Benson just sprang up gasping.

Mordecai fell back onto the floor and hit his head on the seat behind him.

Benson blinked several times, rapidly. He murmured something, rubbed his eyes, and tried again. This time his eyes opened all the way.

"Mordecai" he said calmly.

"Yea Benson?" Mordecai replied, getting up off the floor. What little carpet there was was more like mushy sandpaper. It hurt his behind.

"What the HELL did you do this time?" Benson asked, dead serious. Mordecai burst out laughing, somehow finding the fact that Benson had just blamed him for a plane falling out of the sky and killing tons of people was funny.

"Dude", he said when he finally caught his breath, "I didn't do anything. We crashed"

"We.. We what?"

"Crashed dude, the plane crashed. Rigby found you passed out with your leg all bent"

Benson, looking surprised, looked down at his leg. Sure enough, he found it bent at a perfect right angle. He cursed something Mordecai couldn't hear, then began pulling it straight.

"Dude!" Mordecai yelled, "Don't hurt it! You need to let the bone set or something."

Benson looked annoyed.

"It's not broken mordecai, I'm made of metal. It just hurts. Now go away, you're breaking my concentration."

"But…"

"Mordecai, it looks like Margret is waking up. Go help her okay?"

Benson didn't need to say anything past 'waking up'. Mordecai rushed to the other side of the seats and held Margret as she coughed. He noticed there wasn't any blood and sighed in relief.

"M…mordecai?" she muttered. Her speech sounded slurred, broken. She looked into his eyes for a moment, just long enough to make sure it was him, then she roughly grabbed the back of his head and pulled/shoved him in for a kiss.

It was passionate, needy. Like she needed to make sure she was truly alive. Their beaks formed into one another perfectly as Mordecai felt like the entire crash as almost worth it for that one moment.

Eventually though, they needed to come up for air. She broke away gasping.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" she said between breaths.

"Me too" he agreed, equally as breathless. Then he remembered Margret's head, and tried to check it out. When he pulled off the bandage all the blood had clotted into what looked like a huge yellow scab. Something oozed form the side.

"It looks infected" Mordecai commented, "I need to go get Eileen"

At the mention of her friends' name, Margret lit up even more than she did. Mordecai supposed she thought Eileen was dead.

He was sure as hell glad she wasn't.

He got up on tired, almost giving out legs. He needed sleep sometime today, or else he wasn't going to have the energy to breath. He stumbled along the aisles. He noticed the man from yesterday, the one with the crushed head. They would have to move him, he was already starting to smell. In fact, they would need to start moving all the bodies, especially the ones littering the ground outside.

The thought made him sick. Why did they need to move the bodies? Wouldn't someone come to get them?

Something inside told him if they would have gotten help, it would be here already.

He stepped outside, the heat almost physically blasting him back. How it was hotter here than inside that metal oven of a shelter was beyond him.

"Eileen! Margret's awake!" he yelled, cupping his feathered hands over his mouth.

Her head popped up from behind the still burning chair. He saw her turn and muttered something, and then she trotted over to him. He noticed her arms and shirt were covered in blood.

"What're you doing back there?" he asked.

"We're skinning that wolf you killed last night." She said happily. She must have been happy, finally getting to use her random and seemingly useless knowledge to help people.

"Well, Margret's up and…" she was gone inside before he could even finish. HE heard exited cries of "Pumpkin!" and gasps. Mordecai trusted her to check; after all she was the smartest one here.

That made him think of Skips. Where was the hulking Yeti? He couldn't have been dead; Skips couldn't die unless he wanted to. So was he hurt? Helping people.

Maybe he was trying to find Don.

Mordecai cursed the fact that he hadn't told Rigby yet. If anyone deserved to know Don was missing (or dead, a little voice cooed in his mind), his older brother should be the first to know.

He walked over to the chair, having to avoid several bodies on his way. Again the thoughts of moving them came up, and he nearly vomited.

Rigby was behind, using the knife to slice open the wolf. Mordecai saw how its flesh was already cooked. It burned to death.

"Dude, sick" Mordecai said in wonder.

Rigby looked up, surprised. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice Mordecai coming. Like Eileen, his arms and chest were both covered in blood.

Ew.

Rigby must have seen the disgusted look on his face, because a malicious smile crossed his own. He reached in the huge gash and grabbed the first organ he could find, the heart. Mordecai's heart skipped a beat as Rigby pulled it out and tried to shove it in his face.

"Dude!" Mordecai yelled reactively as he stumbled backwards onto his butt. Rigby didn't stop, crawling after him with the heart extended in front of him. Mordecai backed up by kicking his legs and moving back.

All the time Rigby was laughing insanely. He knew, KNEW, Mordecai hated those kinds of things. He could see it on TV, but in real life, eugh.

The chase stopped when Mordecai ran into a body.

Rigby's smile dropped off his face as Mordecai franticly shot up into the air. The body was the girl, the pregnant one on the plane. Her body released the pent up gas in one monumental sigh from her mouth. Decay had already set in, her eyes and mouth both were stripped of skin and the flesh was falling away.

Mordecai saw her eyes, as blue as his feathers. He wondered what her baby would have looked like.

"I should uh, get back to that wolf" Rigby said. He dropped the heart and walked back slowly, occasionally looking at his friend.

Mordecai just looked into those blue eyes.

**A/N: don't complain I didn't do one in the last chapter.**

**So, as you saw, Don will also have a viewpoint. I'll be switching between Mordecai and Don, but for the most part I'll stay with Mordecai. **

**Someone brought up that the position of the part of the plane Don was in was kind of confusing. The plane was straight up and down, the nose on the ground and the back end in the sky. It'll be described better in the next chapter Dons in (which may be the next one or the one after, you never know)**

**As far as writing habits go, I'm completely winging it. My next chapter starts as soon as I post this one, and I make sure each is at LEAST 1,000 words, and MAX 1,900. **

**Till next time!**


	6. Needing to move

"Okay Don, on three"

"Sure, sure"

"One"

*SNAP*

He screeched in pain, the sound echoing in the treetops. Amy moved over to his head and tried to calm him, rubbing the top of his head and squeezing his hand.

But it was necessary. The leg was bent terribly, and if the bone had stayed out of place like that it would have been catastrophic. At least, that's what Amy told him. All he knew was that it would hurt less in the long run.

But right now it was agony.

He wanted to touch it, but with one hand squeezing Amy and the other digging into the dirt with insane fury, he couldn't.

Eventually though the pain ebbed away. It didn't disappear, but it went from white hot pain to maybe bright red.

"Can you sit up?" Amy asked. Don nodded, but he couldn't do it without her help. Sweat damped his fur, but it cooled quickly. A random thought came to him, of that old book where the kid was stuck in Canada. Were they in Canada? Or just way up north?

The plane was right behind him, just about ten feet away. The underside towered over, stuck in the great big trees at the top. It sat like a big tower.

Or a mass grave.

Amy got up when she thought he was comfortable, and scanned the sky. Sure enough, she saw the smoke from earlier, when Don first regained consciousness.

"I need to check it out" she said, not turning to look at him.

"Its probably just another part of the plane" Don replied. He really, REALLY didn't want to be left alone here.

"Exactly, it might have more supplies or even people"

"Amy…"

"Don, I can't carry you ok? We need someone else to help."

Don had to admit she had a point. Granted she seemed pretty smart for a teenager, but she was still just a teenager. And one teenage girl cant do everything on her own.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but not long, okay?"

"Just, please hurry. And be careful!"

She nodded, her hair shaking along with her head. It was like a big wig of red snakes.

She walked off into the forest, the trees swallowing her up.

And so all he could do was wait.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short, but with the weather and not much writing time, this was all I could do. **

**But hey, on a side note I will be starting a nice big Morby soon. Don't worry, this won't get swallowed up, Crash Course is written specifically so it can have enough content in little time. **

**Also if you know anyone who will beta a long Morby, the people I ask never answer D:**


	7. Meeting

He didn't look away until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Mordecai said dazed as he looked up into Margret's face. She helped him up and hugged him. In her arms Mordecai could almost forget the past week. No, few days. No wait; it hadn't even been two days. Time crawled when you were busy not dying.

She let go and smiled. She looked okay overall. Her shirt had a few holes in it, a few scratches were bleeding through the fabric. Her pants had a tear at the knee. And her head. Mordecai made her turn her neck so he could look. There was a gash alright, but it wasn't as big as Mordecai first thought. It still looked bad though.

"Eileen poured some sanitizer on it. It hurts like hell" she commented as he let go. She took to rubbing the back of her neck, which must have been sore from sleeping like that.

"Eileen has been the biggest help so far" Mordecai said. Margret agreed.

Speaking of Eileen, Mordecai saw her walk to the mouth of the plane out of the corner of his eye. She cupped her hand over her mouth and yelled "MEETING" as loud as she could. Mordecai and Margret both jumped out of the way as Rigby raced past the two birds on all fours, still covered in blood (which was still gross). Pops appeared from behind the hull, his face showing he had been chasing a butterfly or something. Benson hobbled out from the inside and sat down right behind her.

"Okay, now that we're all here-"

"Wait, where's Walter?" Rigby interrupted.

They paused the discussion so Eileen could go and get Walter, but when she came back 5 minutes later she said there was no sign of him.

"We can tell him later, but right now I have to say something"

Everyone was deathly quiet. Eileen cleared her throat, suddenly becoming the shy girl from the coffee shop again, only now she had the cuts and bruises and dirt that come from crashing in a plane.

"We... Well…"

Benson put a tentative hand on her shoulder form behind. She cleared her throat and began again.

"We need to be organized now that everyone is awake. We don't have much food or water, so two of us will have to go search for it. The rest will stay here and begin searching through the supplies. Except Rigby, who needs to finish cutting the wolf."

Her face morphed from shy and hesitant to a leaders face. She knew what had to be done, and how to do it.

Mordecai caught her eye and beamed at her. He thought she would do the same, but instead she glanced at Rigby. Following her gaze, he was Rigby staring up at her like a little puppy.

Her mouth formed a grin.

And then from the top of the plane Walter jumped down and impaled her with a sharp, blade like piece of shrapnel.

"NO!" Benson screamed. He jumped from his seat and tackled the crazed human to the ground. Walter tried stabbing Benson too, but the blade deflected off Bensons metal hide. Mordecai watched as the two rolled on the ground. Pops was the second to react, running over to Eileen who had collapsed on the ground. Margret tugged Mordecai along and the two raced to Benson's aid.

Walter managed to get his legs under Benson and kicked him back. The man rose up and swung wildly with the shrapnel. Blood dripped from his hand as it but into his palm.

"YOU DID THIS!" Walter screamed as he attempted to disembowel Mordecai. He jumped back just as the makeshift blade sliced through the air.

But in avoiding the blade he stumbled and, for maybe the fifth time that day, fell on his ass.

Margret screamed for Mordecai to get up and tried to help, but before she even got close Walter was right on top of him.

"IT WAS THE ANIMALS THAT RUINED THIS COUNTRY" he yelled wildly. "AND YOU RUINED MY PLANS. ALL MY PLANS"

Of course the only man to have survived the crash as also insane. He raised the blade above his head. Mordecai's senses dulled as he realized he was about to be killed after surviving the impossible.

A flash of brown attacked the man's chest. There was a grunt, a gasp, and the man was off of Mordecai. He gasped, realizing Walter was crushing his chest. His face was covers in blood.

But whose?

He heard the tussling stop.

"Rigby!" he yelled, realizing just what had happened. But raising up and running to the two bodied laying on the ground, he realized he was wrong.

Rigby rolled over and huffed. Walter was right next to him, coughing up blood and gasping for air. The knife was buried to the hilt. Blood poured from the wound.

Mordecai really did hurl this time.

Margret came over to help Rigby up, but he was up and to Eileen before she could say a word. Mordecai tried to join him, but Margret grabbed onto him and squeezed.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered.

He hugged back, but let go after only a moment. He took her and they walked sullenly to Eileen.

The mole girl had a huge cut on her face, going from above her right eye to her chin. Her cheek was open, the muscles spasming wildly. Any deeper and they would have been able to see her gums.

Pops had a white tee-shirt pressed to her face, the other hand gently caressing the side that was uninjured.

"Shh, you'll be alright" Pops cooed. Benson came up from behind and pulled Mordecai away.

"Leave them alone" He whispered.

They left the group, both wanting to be near her but neither knowing her enough. Rigby was allowed because Eileen spent every second of seeing Rigby trying to seduce him.

"That was pretty cool what you did back there" Mordecai said as they came to the edge of the clearing.

"I did what I had to" was all he said.

They both stopped talking and looked into the forest.

The trees swayed this way and that, bowing to the desires of the wind.

Then, movement. A rustling of branches that no animal would make. A twig snapping.

Benson raised his arms, fingers curling into fists. Mordecai saw that he expected the worst, and placed a hand don Bensons arm. The gumball machine relaxed a little.

From the underbrush the rustling continued. Mordecai wondered who bit was.

He wondered _what _it was.

But from the greenery came the last thing he expected.

Skips tore through the foliage and collapsed on the ground in front of the two.

**A/N**

**Oh god I'm so sorry for the delay guys, home life has been hectic. **

**I wanted to take the time to thank my beta, username **Firewolf27**, for an amazing job. This fic would, quite frankly, suck without her. She's great. **

**That's all I guess. Till next time.**


End file.
